Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 68
| StoryTitle1 = Crisis On Campus! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Sr. | Penciler1_2 = Jim Mooney | Inker1_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = The Kingpin is preparing to steal an ancient clay tablet which holds a great and invaluable secret when he learns that it is being currently kept on display at Empire State University. While after a bout of web-slinging, Spider-Man changes to Peter Parker and goes to attend his classes at ESU. There he meets Joe Robertson's son Randy, and his friend Josh. Josh tells him that the ex-hall is being turned into a private dorm for visiting alumni who have come to study the tablet, and hence the cause for students to be protesting because the dorms are supposed to be reserved for needy students who benefit from their low rents. At the Bugle, Jameson is even more furious that they didn't get the scoop on the Spider-Man/Mysterio battle, and begins to realize that maybe he acted too harshly in kicking Peter Parker out of the building the last time he was in to sell pictures. When Peter Parker and Gwen visit Aunt May, May pretends to be in better health than she really is so as not to spoil the young lovers' happiness. Later, when the students put on their demonstration in front of the dorm, Josh stirs the crowd up the point where they all agree to take over the hall until the faculty listens to their demands. This brings not only the police but the Kingpin and his men. The Kingpin decides to use the chaos caused by the protest to steal the ancient tablet. Peter happens to spot the Kingpin entering the building and changes into Spider-Man and goes after them. After a brief battle with the Kingpin and his men, Spider-Man has to break off to save Randy from a crumbling wall. When Spidey tries to go after Kingpin and his men, he realized that it's too late and they've managed to escape. To make matters worse, all the student protesters have been arrested in connection with the theft. Spider-Man decides to track down the Kingpin so that he can clear their names. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * Crusher Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Peter and Harry's Apartment **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * | Notes = Publication Notes *According to the credits on page one, John Romita only did the storyboards for this issue while the remainder of the art was Jim Mooney. | Trivia = *The story present in this issue was later revisited in the Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 1, part of the Marvel Zombies series, taking place in Earth-91126, but the story differs among minor details the due the presence of the Zombie Spider-Man from Earth-2149, leading Kingpin to recruit the Sinister Six as a distraction to steal the Lifeline Tablet, but all goes horribly wrong and it ends with the Zombie Spider-Man killing Kingpin and most of the Sinister Six, who in turn kill Peter's friends, and the hideous death of the that reality's Spider-Man at the hands of Sandman. | Recommended = | Links = * Cover and Information at www.samruby.com }}